The present application is a continuation of my copending United States Patent Application bearing the same title filed Aug. 9, 1976 under Ser. No. 712,841.
The present invention relates generally to augers for boring ground holes and particularly to such an auger having wear resistant material applied to edge surfaces.
Augers used in the formation of small ground holes for tree planting in mountainous areas are susceptible to rapid wear by reason of forceful contact with sand, rock, etc., which wear necessitates the refurbishment of the auger at recurring intervals. In order for an operator to maintain a continuous operation, a supply of augers must be on hand which represents a costly inventory. Further, when operating at remote locations a logistics problem is encountered. Another drawback to refurbishing worn augers is the high cost of repair work.
Within known prior art are various types of augers with hardened bits or teeth attached to the auger by various mounting arrangements to enhance auger operation. For the most part, the hardened bits or cutter teeth are secured to auger flights in a removable manner for purposes of periodic replacement. On small diameter augers, 3 to 4 inches in diameter, the attachment of bit holders represents a difficult task and when accomplished provides no protection for exposed flight edges. Additionally, the cost of mounting bit holders to a flight and the bits supported therein is prohibitive.